


Maze of Dreams; Maze of Lilies

by athenasmile



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: But Sana and Momo are friends with Shuka, F/F, I'm not sure if that's how it works, Mention of AnShuka, TWICE x Aqours AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmile/pseuds/athenasmile
Summary: “Why does Sana look at me weirdly?”“Looking weirdly, how?”“That’s just it. It’s always this look that I can’t really explain.”ORSana invites Tzuyu to a LL! Aqours concert, and in normal LL fashion, things go gay; though they were already gay to begin with.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Maze of Dreams; Maze of Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> It's a few minutes before the end of 2020, and I wanted to post this work that I've started writing last June.  
> It's such a shame that I've missed a lot of SaTzu days, so here's me trying to make up for all of that. (Keyword: trying)  
> I was honestly gonna post this on Sana's birthday, but Tzuyu didn't greet Sana, so I'm doing it today instead.  
> Anyway, Happy New Year! Enjoy?

“Why does Sana look at me weirdly?”

Mina was surprised to see Tzuyu beside her as she sat in the living room. A little less surprising was the topic of their conversation, but Mina didn’t want to assume, so she put her phone down, and clarified.

“Looking weirdly, how?”

For the next three minutes, Tzuyu described the various situations in which she noticed Sana looking at her “weirdly” — when they’re simply sitting during their V Lives, when it’s Tzuyu’s turn to speak during an interview, when they’re simply talking to each other during filming, and more.

When Mina pointed out that those were simply the “when” and not the “how”, Tzuyu paused, seemingly trying to word out in her head what she wanted to say, before looking back at Mina.

“That’s just it. It’s always this look that I can’t really explain.”

Truth be told, Mina already knew what Tzuyu was talking about, but she figured simply answering Tzuyu’s question wouldn’t help in the long run. It would be better for everyone — Tzuyu, and possibly Sana — if Tzuyu realized it for herself.

“Then what is it like? Just like how Momo looks at her? Dahyun? Or maybe...how you look at her?”

At the last statement, Tzuyu felt as if an epiphany had descended on her. Was that why it felt  _ strange _ ? Because it was the same look she was giving Sana? The same fondness, longing, and love? Was it really because of that?

She wasn’t denying the fact that she was giving off that look towards Sana. Tzuyu had long known and accepted the fact that she was in love with one of the Japanese members of TWICE, and it wasn’t Mina or Momo. And now, if what she heard from Mina was true, then Sana might feel the same.

It was a happy feeling, knowing that her feelings were reciprocated. But at the same time, she was now wondering what to do with the information. Should she approach Sana, and confirm their feelings for each other? Then, what?

Thinking about it carefully, Tzuyu had decided that she was content with just knowing about their mutual feelings. There was no need to rush into a relationship while they were at the peak of their careers. She was certain that her feelings for Sana would not change, so she felt as if enjoying what they had at the moment was fine. Their current situation was enough —  _ friendly _ dates,  _ couple _ selcas, and just generally being together 24/7 (something that simply happens when you live together in the same dorm).

“Thank you for the help.” Tzuyu bid Mina goodbye as she left the room, feeling a lot lighter and less bothered.

* * *

A year had passed, and the dynamic between Sana and Tzuyu did not really change. They still went out to eat, still took selcas, and hung out, but despite the similarities, the feeling when they did so was certainly different from before — it was like they were now sharing a secret just between the two of them, and even though it was a  _ secret _ , it wasn’t stifling as one would’ve imagined. Mostly because there was nothing to hide — whatever that they had didn’t have a proper name, a label, so they had much more freedom — but also because it wasn’t really a secret. It was one of those “they-think-it’s-a-secret-but-everyone-else-knew” secrets.

Others knew because they’ve seen how the two of them interacted, while others because the two themselves have told them — not like they had to because that was just how obvious the two were — just like Tzuyu with Elkie, and Sana with Momo and Mina. They were supportive, but they were also the ones who were more frustrated with the fact that Sana and Tzuyu weren’t exclusively dating yet; also, that they’re still _embarrassed_ with the other, as if the fact that they’re both into each other wasn’t obvious.

「Just ask Tzuyu. I’m sure she’d be happy to come with you.」

「But what if she already has plans with Elkie?」

「Would you know if you don’t ask?」

「But still!」

Tzuyu had been passing by when she heard Sana and Momo talking. They were speaking in Japanese, as they always do when they’re talking alone, and Tzuyu would’ve left them alone until she heard Momo mention her name.

“Did you need me for something? I heard my name.” Tzuyu came into the room.

Like in most cases — more like,  _ always _ — the first person that Tzuyu looked for in the room was Sana. She was sitting on the foot of the bed, back to the door, but now turned to look at Tzuyu. Their eyes met, and the two smiled in greeting.

“Sana wants to ask you something!” Momo exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

“Momo!” Sana tried to chase, but stopped when she neared Tzuyu. And like always, there was a gentle fondness in the way that Tzuyu looked at her.

The two continued their impromptu staring contest, seemingly satisfied being in their own world.

“Could you two lovebirds just get on with the question?” Momo peeked into the room.

Before Sana could chase after Momo once more, Tzuyu decided to cut in, a blush still evident on her features at being called “lovebirds” with Sana. “What is it, Sana?”

The question lingered in the air for a bit as Tzuyu’s tender gaze had Sana, once again, mesmerized.

“Will you go out with me?”

The blurted question caught everyone off-guard, including Momo, who started coughing from the hall.

“I mean, there’s a concert in Japan that Momo and I go to every year, and it’s this coming weekend. But Momo suddenly had something to do, so I was wondering if you could come with me instead?”

When Tzuyu didn’t immediately answer, Sana continued. “It’s also fine if you can’t. I could still go by myself, it’s ju-.”

Seeing the dejected look on Sana had Tzuyu wanting to remove that look on her face. “I’ll be happy to go with you.”

“Are you sure? If you already had something planned, it really is okay.”

“I’m sure. So, when are we leaving?”

Meanwhile, Momo finally  _ actually  _ left Sana and Tzuyu to discuss the details of their short trip to Japan.

* * *

The trip spanned two days and two nights, leaving South Korea on Friday night, and coming back two days after. Apparently, a friend of Sana and Momo was part of an idol group in Japan, and the two always tried to attend the concerts that happened yearly.

“You remember when we guested in a show in Japan? There was another girl group wearing sailor uniforms sitting with us back then.”

Tzuyu scrunched up in thought, trying to remember who Sana was talking about. “ _ Love Live _ ?”

Sana giggled at the cute mistake. “ _ Aqours _ , but yes. Momo and I are friends with a member of theirs, even before either of us debuted.”

“Ah. The girl that gave Momo the CD.”

“Yup. We both enrolled at the same dance school, and became friends. When either of us are free, we try to attend each others’ concerts, which happens to be theirs, tomorrow.”

“Would we be staying with them, then?”

“Ah, no. Mina usually lends us an apartment if the concert is far from our place.”

The mention of the other Japanese member had Tzuyu curious. “Why didn’t Mina come? Didn’t she come with you last year?”

“Mina couldn’t come with us this time because…” Sana stopped, and with eyes wide open, stared at Tzuyu as if trying to telepathically send her a message.

“Oh… _ Oh! _ ” Tzuyu blushed in realization.

When the two arrived at the place that they’d be staying, a  _ problem _ had immediately let itself known — there was only one bed. And as if Mina had calculated that Sana and Tzuyu had already arrived, Sana had received a message from the J-Line group chat.

_ Minari: Good luck Sana. _

_ Momoring: Fighting! _

Now, Sana  _ knew  _ that there are other units that they could transfer to, but it would’ve been a shame to her name if she didn’t make use of the situation to get cuddles from the love of her life. So, in typical Sana fashion, she pulled Tzuyu into the bedroom and set their bags at the foot of the bed, not giving Tzuyu the idea to sleep on the couch or something.

Not that Tzuyu would have. There was nobody that could tease Tzuyu about being affectionate with the girl she loves so much, so she didn’t have to  _ act _ — no matter how little that is — that she didn’t  _ love _ Sana’s affections.

* * *

After having inspected that the utilities were working properly — not that they had to, the condominium’s caretakers always made sure that they’re fully functional, but it had become a habit for Sana to do so whenever they stayed at one of the Myoui family apartments — Sana had invited Tzuyu to the supermarket to shop for some groceries during their short stay.

And it was perfect.

Sana was giddy at how natural and domestic it felt to shop with Tzuyu, not like when they went to shop in Chile or on camera for random variety shows. There weren’t any rapid heartbeats or nervousness; just a feeling of contentment — like it was just  _ right _ for Tzuyu to be with her.

The same applied with Tzuyu. A few minutes into their shopping, Tzuyu’s imagination had been running wild. Had it been about something else, she would’ve been worried about hallucinating something so vivid, but it was about her and Sana running errands in what seemed to be a supermarket in Taiwan where her mother usually shopped. It felt like a projection of when the two were already  _ together _ , and it sent a distinct warmth in the girl’s chest.

And it only continued when they returned back to the apartment.

Tzuyu had volunteered to cook their dinner, which surprised Sana because she knew what Sana had in mind to make based on the items they bought, so Sana went and  _ unpacked _ their things instead. When Sana returned from the bedroom, hoping that Tzuyu hadn’t finished cooking so she could set the table for them, she was bewildered. The food smelled wonderful, but Sana couldn’t place a finger on why the food felt strangely familiar. She wasn’t able to dwell much on it when Tzuyu moved to place a piece in her open mouth.

“How does it taste?”

After chewing for a bit, Sana’s eyes widened in realization — the unplaced familiar feeling from earlier making sense now. “Tastes just like my grandma’s.”

Hearing Sana’s almost inaudible comment had Tzuyu wordlessly walking back to the stove.

“Wha- How? Tzuyu?”

Unable to look at Sana, Tzuyu continued on with the dish while answering. “I know that you still get lonely sometimes and miss your family, so I may have asked your dad to set up video calls with your grandmother to teach me, to remind you of home even if just a little bit.”

As each word came out from Tzuyu’s lips, Sana’s smile grew wider. Words wouldn’t be able to express how happy and grateful she was for the gesture, so she did what she does best.

She kissed Tzuyu.

「Thank you, darling.」Sana whispered as she went back and set the table.

Dinner was spent in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. Sana, all throughout the meal, kept on sending looks (and moans) of delight and appreciation at Tzuyu, who would smile in relief at doing a good job.

Sana then made sure that she was the one who washed the dishes since Tzuyu cooked their dinner — which was the reasoning she used when Tzuyu tried to argue — to allow Tzuyu to rest up, but it seemed that Tzuyu had other plans as she stood behind Sana, and wrapped her arms around the Japanese just as she started.

“Don’t want to rest yet?”

Tzuyu rested her chin on Sana’s shoulder, closing her eyes, and hummed. “I’ll wait for you.”

And finally, to end the day, the cold winter night was spent in each other’s arms after having washed up for bed. After lying in bed next to each other, Sana immediately rolled over, laid her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder and snaked her arm on her waist. Tzuyu covered them under the blanket before wrapping her arms around Sana in response.

* * *

The concert had been different from what Tzuyu expected — not that she had much since it was her first  _ Love Live _ concert. Sana did her best to translate for her during the introductions, and let her enjoy the concert for its music and dance. The Taiwanese didn’t seem to mind, and had followed Sana’s instruction to simply ask if she was curious about anything —  _ “Are those two part of Aqours too?” _ “They’re actually the rivals called  _ Saints Snow. _ ”  _ “Why would the  _ rivals  _ be in the concert?”  _ “They become friends in the end.” — but the thing that caught her attention the most was the interaction between the  _ small _ girl named  _ Shuka  _ and the girl who stood beside her,  _ Anju _ .

During the encore preparation, Tzuyu decided to ask. “Are the two of them  _ together _ ?”

Sana didn’t bother to pretend that she didn’t understand what she meant by the word, so she instead asked. “What made you say that?”

Tzuyu tilted her head in thought. “I just noticed that they’re often  _ touching _ one way or another.” Her eyes darted from one side to another, as if to recall what she had in mind moments ago. “Also, the sub-units in  _ Love Live _ are always in groups of three, right? But it always feels as if it’s them two plus another one, and not really a  _ three. _ ”

Sana giggled at her company’s answer. She briefly wondered if she should point out that she also loves physical contact — especially with her — and if that would also consider them as a couple.

She didn’t.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out later.”

* * *

Once the concert ended, Sana led Tzuyu backstage — the staff easily letting them in considering that Sana and Momo always visited in their past concerts. The two entered the dressing room that had “CYaRon” on the door, and saw the group just having finished changing out into more casual wear. After a short introduction and congratulations for a successful concert, Sana and Tzuyu were left with Shuka and Anju inside the room — the third member of the sub-unit stating that she didn’t have the energy to be the 5th wheel tonight. The group of four then proceeded to a restaurant near the hotel where the Aqours members were staying for the duration of their concert, making small talk as they walked the short distance.

「About time you brought your girlfriend to our concert.」Shuka teased, using the hand she wasn’t holding hands with Anju to tap Sana.

「I didn’t want to come by myself — Momo and Mina had some _ thing  _ to do.」Sana replied.

「So she’s just a second choice? That’s just so sad!」Shuka gestured toward Tzuyu, placing a hand on her chest in fake sorrow.

「Of course not! You know what I mean.」

「Yeah. I know how much you love her.」

Sana took a glance at Tzuyu, unconsciously squeezing the arm she’s hooked to. Sana received a smile from the taller girl in response.

_ 「I really do.」 _ Sana thought, answering Shuka’s last statement.

* * *

Dinner went unexpectedly well.

Just like in the concert, Sana did her best to keep Tzuyu from feeling like she was left out. Near the end of their meal, she remembered the question Tzuyu had for the two, and asked her if she wanted her to ask for her now. Tzuyu merely shook her head no, seemingly able to get an answer just by the couple’s actions in the short time they met.

When the two have parted ways with the couple, and arrived back at the apartment, Sana allowed Tzuyu to use the bathroom first as she received a message from Shuka.

Shukashuu:「Thanks for coming again! See you in your concert this year.」

Satang:「Thank you too!」

Shukashuu: 「By the way, why did you keep on translating for Tzuyu?」

Satang: 「What do you mean? If you knew how to speak Korean, you should’ve just cut in! 😤」

Shukashuu: 「No no no. Tzuyu spoke Japanese just fine?」

Sana paled and wasn’t able to reply back, lost in thought. Tzuyu came back to inform Sana that she could use the bathroom, and when Sana didn’t say anything, Tzuyu approached Sana on the couch to repeat what she said, but it seemed that Sana was spacing out so she nudged the older girl.

“Sana? Are you okay? Did something happen?”

「You can speak Japanese?」

Tzuyu may not have replied, but her eyes widening was all Sana needed to know. The words said to and about the Taiwanese, when she thought she couldn’t understand, all came back to her.

_ 「Thank you,  _ **_darling_ ** _ 」 _

_ 「About time you brought your  _ **_girlfriend_ ** _ to our concert.」 _

_ 「Yeah. I know how much you  _ **_love_ ** _ her.」 _

Sana and Tzuyu could have been competing to see who could blush the brightest with how red their faces looked. The room was covered in silence for a good minute before Tzuyu broke it.

「Do you not mean what you said anymore now that you know I understand?」

Tzuyu sounded nervous — broken — which was what jolted Sana out of her shock.

“Of course not! Whether or not you understand, I meant  _ everything _ that I said — about you not being a second choice, and about me loving you. I mean, maybe not about you being my girlfriend, since I haven’t asked and you haven’t said yes yet, but you know...” Sana went on, as she brushed Tzuyu’s hair behind her ear.

“I’m going to say it again, I love you Chou Tzuyu.”

At the confirmation of her feelings, Tzuyu smiled and hugged Sana. “I know.”

When Tzuyu didn’t continue, Sana pulled back and pouted. “That’s it?”

Tzuyu giggled at the adorable Japanese, and hugged her once more. “I love you too.”

* * *

Sana and Tzuyu had just returned from their trip to Japan, and Mina and Momo were disappointed because it seemed as if no progress had been made about their relationship status. Truth be told, it all had been Mina and Momo’s plan for Sana to invite Tzuyu to the  _ Love Live _ concert. The two were tired of watching the two act like they didn’t know of their feelings for each other, so they conspired for the two days and two nights trip, but it seemed that it was all for naught. They’re not giving up though — they’d just have to think of another plan, and maybe get some help from the other members.

Mina and Momo were headed to the kitchen when they heard Tzuyu and Sana singing  _ Garasu no Hanazono  _ in duet.

“Sana?! What have you been teaching Tzuyu?!”

Maybe the plan worked a little  _ too  _ well.

* * *

[Extra 1 _ — In Sana’s room, discussing the trip details with Tzuyu _ ]

When Sana had her back turned to Tzuyu to give her her flight and concert tickets, Tzuyu had sneaked sending Elkie a message.

Tzuyu: I won’t be able to come this Saturday. Have a date with Sana.

[Extra 2 —  _ In the morning of the day of the concert _ ]

Sana woke up unexpectedly earlier than Tzuyu — it was known that among the members, Tzuyu was one of the early risers — so Sana was elated at the chance to wake up to a still sleeping Tzuyu, since it was the other way around more often than not. And it was even more special considering that Tzuyu was still cuddling up to Sana. Not wanting to waste this chance, Sana carefully grabbed her phone from the night stand, and took a selca — immediately sending it to the J-Line group chat, even if it was only 6 in the morning, with the two still probably asleep.

Satang: Good morning!

Satang:  _ <SaTzu cuddle pic> _

Minari: Good morning . Did you finally confess?

Satang: No, but maybe soon?

Satang: What are you doing up so early, by the way?

Minari: I could say the same to you, but I haven’t actually slept.

Satang: Please tell me it’s because you were gaming?

Momoring: Just so you guys know, this is a group chat, and one of us was STILL sleeping! WAS!

Minari: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations.  
> Here's to more SaTzu in 2021!


End file.
